Insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (IDD) is a serious lifelong disease that remains replete with life threatening complications despite the many advances in patient care. We propose to perform a study in newly diagnosed persons with IDD to learn whether immunization to therapeutic insulin can be abrogated through the use of orally administered insulin. We will also gather information about the autoimmunity to pancretic beta cells underlying IDD and beta cell loss attenuated after clinical diagnosis."